The Roblox Theory
The Summary As we all know Roblox is one of the best games ever made, earning countless awards and getting best game of 2006 (all sources stating other wise are not legit). But what if i told you that the history of Roblox was paved with death, betrayal, failure and other crap. You would probably say something like, "That's not true! Wikipedia says other wise! and you're just making it up!" well... 1: Why are you using Wikipedia? That website is built on lies. 2: You say I'm making this up? Well guess what? I have evidence! But I'm not going to show you it just yet, I'll show you after this dramatic and terrifying tale... The Story 1991 It all began with a man named Conly Snicmin, he worked at the company "The Lego Group" as a block tester, painstakingly examining individual pieces of Lego to make sure it met proper quota. He had two co workers he regularly hung out with (both where also block testers). First their was Harry, a kind heated fello who always looked out for Conly. Then their was David, at first him and Conly didn't get along, but eventually they did, mostly because of their distaste for the boss. One late night when examining a Lego peace the boss stormed through the door, paper in hand butter in the other, he looked angry. Boss "Snicmin! i need a word with you!" Conly, startled, jumped up off his seat, drooping the plastic brick. Conly "Yes boss!" Boss "I need you to take a good look at this peace of paper." He held out jest that in front of Conly, waiting for him to look at it... Conly looked and saw how behind on his quota he was. Months, maybe even years behind... it's a miracle the company kept him for so long. Boss "So... Do you know what this means?" Conly knew, but he stayed silent. Boss "It means you're FIRED! Get your stuff and leave!" Conly nodded and did what he was commanded, getting a box and packing his things. The boss watched him do it wile eating his butter. Harry noticed Conly being escorted out the building, confused he decides to intervene. Harry "Whats going on here?" Boss "Non of your business!" The bosses' words were muffled by the butter in his mouth. Conly "I'm... Fiard...." Harry "Fiard!? Way?" Boss "GET BACK TO WORK! you can talk after your shift. GOT THAT!" Harry "Yes sir!" Harry backed off, watching his friend shrink down the corridor. After work, they decide to meet up at a local restaurant. Harry tolled David the bad news and asked him to join them, he agreed and an hour later arrived with Harry. Conly was already there waiting for them. After some hi's and hello's they sat down and began to talk about the incident. David "So.... you got your self fired..." Conly "Ya. Couldn't keep up with the quota." Harry "What are you gonna do without a job?" Conly thought for a moment and answered. Conly "I'm gonna... umm..... gonna get revenge" Harry "Revenge?" David "What type?" Conly thought again. Conly "I could..." David "Steal the bosses' butter?" Conly "Ya!" Harry "David! Conly! You do realize that you two could get in some serious trouble?!" David "Who said anything about just us two?" Harry "Well.... Wait... NO! I'll not be a part of this!" Conly "You have to! The more the easier!" Harry points his head away from them, eyes closed. Harry "No no no, i'm not going to jail!" Conly "Come on Harry we need you!" Harry opens his mouth to say something, but quickly closes it and goes into thought. Harry "....Ok. Fine. I'll help you." Smiles go over Conly and Davids faces as they then go to discuss the plan. Conly "Alrighty so the boss goes around to check the workers every two hours." Harry "and if you're able to some how sneak in and break into the bosses office when he's off yelling at some workers." David "You get the butter and GET REVENGE!" After screaming the last two words David looks down to see everyone in the restaurant looking at him. Conly "Ummm..... lets go..." One Day Letter... David looked back to see the boss leave his office. David "Morning Boss!" The boss shushed him and walked off, this was their chance! David took out a walkie-talkie and told Conly that the coast was clear. Conly outside slips in the back door, Harry waiting for him. They ran through some corridors and made it to the office. David put down his lego bricks and joined them. They opened the door to the bosses office. The office looked like another office... Aside from the fridge behind the desk. The group opened the door to the fridge and saw what was at least $400 worth of butter. Harry "It's a miracle that the boss didn't have have a heart attack yet." Conly "Less talking more packing!" Conly got out some bags and started placing the butter in them. But suddenly they heard the door opening behind them... The bosses face was blank for a few moments... but it quickly turned red. Boss "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Harry rushed to the window and opened it, but by then the boss already got out his magnum, took aim, and fired... Harry collapsed on the floor, bleeding. Boss "The rest of you have till the count of five to leave!" Conly and David ran for their lives... After woulds, they were charged with attempted theft and had to do community service, while the boss got off scot-free... 2003 Conly was sitting on his couch reading a newspaper when he suddenly remembered the incident all those years ago... Conly "Damn boss... Damn Lego... Poor Harry!" as he recollected an idea sprung in his head. Conly "What if.... I made a franchise more popular then legos..." He began to laugh maniacally. Conly "YA! I'll show them what for! I bet David would like it!" He got out his flip phone and dialed David's number. David "Hello." Conly "David I have an amazing idea! I'm going to make a franchise to rival Lego! David "What are you gonna base it off? Conly "a.... Um... a... Video game! a Game about building worlds with blocks!" David "Wouldn't you get sued by lego?" Conly "I'm not going to make it exactly like Lego." David "Ok... Can I join in?" Conly "Of course!" David "Um.. can you give me a moment?" Conly "YEAH!" Conly waited for a few minutes until David came back. David "Let's do this!" And so the two old friends met up and began too plan out the game and company. David also tolled Conly about a programmer named Erik, and that he would be useful to hire. = A Few Months Later... Conly got the company up and running and the games development was going smoothly... until one day... Conly was on his computer going through Emails when David came into the room with a worried face. David "Conly, something happend!" Conly stood up. Conly "What's happaning?" David "No time to explain, follow me!" David then ran out the door, and Conly followed. They arrived in a empty room... Conly "Is this some kind of jo-" Before he could finish his sentence, Conly was knocked on the back of his head and dropped unconscious. Conly woke up tied up with a bag on his head, he tried to scream but to no avail. Then the bag come off and as his eyes adjusted. He saw David and Erik infront of him in a graveyard. David "Hello Conly!" Conly "Whats Going on! What's happening!?" David "Well you see.. This game is the pinnacle of entertainment and I've put way more work in this then you and yet... You're gonna be the main credit. YOU. Conly "I was the one that came up with it in the first place!" David "All you did was sit on your arse and tell people to do STUFF." Conly knew that this was true, that he was a lazy twat. But does this really deserve him dying? Before Conly could open his mouth Erik began speaking. Erik "Before we burry you I have to reveal something." Conly "Reveal what!?" Erik "That.... I didn't die from blood loss...." Conly "Wha?" Erik "My previous name.... WAS HARRY!" Conly was in shock... he had no idea that was coming... Erik and Harry sounded alike but Conly thought he died at the hands of his butter-eating boss... but he guessed not... Erik/Harry "Now I would tell you the story of how I escaped the morgue and got a new identity but i have a date soon so...." Conly "People will know I'm gone! They'll find me!" David "I know how to cover tracks you know....." Conly really didn't. David "Good bye." And so Conly was killed, and David took his place as CEO. DynaBlocks was released in 2004 and was renamed to Roblox in 2005. As we all know Roblox was a huge success and made billions of dollars, but at what cost? The End And so this concludes this amazing story. Now you may be thinking that this is bullshit, and that the ending is rushed. Trust me, I didn't rush the ending because my eyes were getting saw from looking at my computer monitors white bright screen.